eumfandomcom-20200214-history
Conflict of the End of March
The''' Conflict of the End of March',' also known as the '''Second Great Conflict of March '''or as Litauen Mapper calls it '- '''War to conclude the Polish influence in the E.M.U.' - conflict involving 11 mappers. The conflict started when Litauen Mapper wrote on the HussarPL Maps HD's (Hussar HD Mapping) newest video: "Arrh, Polish trash!". HussarPL immediately answered the same. Later, conflict moved to Litauen's channel. HussarPL and his multiaccounts, as Litauen said, "were defending Poland and the Polish nation", began a serious conflict. Litauen said that Lithuania will revenge to Poland, Warsaw is Lithuanian and so on, HussarPL too: Wilno jest Polskie, showed the proof that Lithuanian army is weaker than Polish, made fun of Lithuanians. When Litauen Mapper found out HussarPL is a member of the E.M.U. he somehow got an access to the E.M.U. and it's still mystery to this day who has invited him. When he appeared on the community, he found a poll where HussarPL asks to remove Litauen from the E.M.U.. Other mappers joined. Among them was Geron, a former mutual friend of Litauen, who has not in reality participated in the conflict, but was against insulting both Lithuania and Poland. Finnaly, Litauen was kicked from the E.M.U. but he and further spams Hussar's videos and insults the Poles. Causes The Causes are not known, but after seeing Litauen's comments on one of Galactic Penguin's videos and almost at the same time Litauen's written comment on HussarPL's video, we can understand that he blazed up, when he read some polish patriots' opinions on Vilnius and Lithuania. Timeline 30.12.2015 - Conflict between Litauen and KingNick IV begun on TFOE Wiki Unknown time - HussarPL sided with KingNick IV 7 pm (?), 25.03.2016 - Litauen begun spamming the Hussar's newest video 7 pm (?), 25.03.2016 - The conflict moved to Litauen's channel 7:10 pm (?), 25.03.2016 - The conflict started in the EMU 7:31, 25.03.2016 - Litauen is kicked from the E.M.U. (end of the conflict in the E.M.U.) 11:10 pm, 25.03.2016 - The co-leader of Litauen's side officialy announced a peace offer Unknown time, 25.03.2016 - Litauen wrote on HussarPL's wall a message: You Polish! (The beginning of the conflict on TFOE Wiki) Unknown time, 25.03.2016 - Ethan and Asfd warned Litauen to block him, if he continue insulting Poles and being nationalist 7:03 pm, 26.03.2016 - Litauen was blocked on TFOE Wiki for 1 day (Harassment and excessive nationalism) 7:32 pm, 26.03.2016 - Litauen started Operation Sheerax 10:07 pm, 26.03.2016 - Litauen illegally declared Wiki War to KingNick IV 2:33 pm, 27.03.2016 - 8:23 pm, 29.05.2016 - Litauen with multiaccounts (?) spammed HussarPL's videos. Unknown time, 29.05.2016 - Litauen creates a video against Hussar 8:23 pm, 29.05.2016 - Litauen apologizes to HussarPL Participants If you were a participant add yourself at the correct side. Hussar's side * HussarPL Maps HD * Fyen Mapping (left) * Countryballs from St.Petersburg (inactive) Litauen's side * Litauen Mapper * Geron (left) * Netryno Mapper (left) * Duxy Mapping HD * Hanybal Mapping (inactive) Gallery comments.png|HussarPL's multiaccounts (?) spamming one of Litauen's videos Hussar_Disliking.png|Litauen said to HussarPL that he's disliking his videos Category:Conflicts Category:Hussar Maps HD